Portable electronic devices are widely used, as are accessories for such devices that are designed to complement such devices or enhance their utility. Among the available accessories are battery packs to provide supplemental power, attachment apparatuses that facilitate attaching certain accessories to the portable electronic devices, and the like.
Various electronic devices are powered by a battery within the device. Such batteries provide a limited amount of power. Thus, a need exists, under certain circumstances, for supplemental sources of power. One such supplemental source of power, which has been used, is an external power source such as an electrical power outlet that is typically not portable. However, electronic devices may not have access to power outlets at all times, and electronic devices may be used away from external power sources such as power outlets for longer than the batteries within the electronic devices are able to provide sufficient power. Further, power outlets may have power outages. Thus, a need exists for supplemental battery power for electronic devices that are portable and reliable. If more than one source of power may be used, a need exists for circuitry to control which source of power is used at a particular time, based on, for example, the power sources that are available, the power demands of the electronic devices, the level of charge of the battery within the electronic device, and the like. Needs exist for power sources to be rechargeable, and for the user to be able to determine the amount of charge that is present. Further, needs exist for sources of power and controls to be inexpensive, resistant to damage, and easy to use.
Specifically, some electronic devices that detect and identify external accessories do not do so dynamically. A single accessory that can perform the function of multiple accessories may perform better if the electronic device could detect a change in accessory, although no physical change has been made. Prior to this invention, physical intervention by the user (such as moving a switch to a different position or physically re-attaching a different accessory) was the typical way to enable a change in accessory. A scheme was needed, or would be beneficial, that didn't require physical user intervention to operate.
One method to force an electronic device to re-identify an accessory was to electronically disconnect the accessory and re-connect after some period of time, forcing the electronic device to perform the identification check again. Before reconnecting, the accessory must change the way that it electrically identifies itself. Several methods exist for electrically disconnecting the accessory, a few examples of this would be: removing power from the electronic device, or electrically removing a required accessory present signal. Electronic devices have used a variety of methods to detect and identify external accessories. These methods can include resistors, resistor dividers, capacitors, and binary signals, just to name a few.
Further, apparatuses have been used that facilitate attachment of a device to a portable electronic device having a battery. Such apparatuses have been used that have an electrical connection to the electronic device, which have included at least one plug with pins. However, forces applied to the plug have damaged the pins. Consequently, a need or potential benefit exists for an attachment apparatus shaped to prevent potentially harmful forces from being applied to a plug, or to limit movement of a plug or electrical connection, for example, in a manner that protects the plug, electrical connection, or pins from damage.
Other needs and potential for improvement will be apparent from this disclosure or are know to those of skill in the art. Particular embodiments of the present invention may partially or completely fulfill one or more of these needs, or may provide other benefits which may or may not be readily apparent.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “comprise,” “include,” “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. The term “coupled,” as used herein, is defined as directly or indirectly connected in an electrical, mechanical, or other manner.